


A Promise

by yetti



Series: AkaKuro short Stories [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 18th Century, Akafumi-sama as danna, Drama, Kuroko as a courtesan, Light Angst, M/M, Mizuage, Romance, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun..." Tsuya whispered as he felt the first pounced of the person atop him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Akashi...someone dear to you?" Akafumi huffed beneath his ears as he thrust the second time making the cerulean head moan aloud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-no....I m-mean...yes," Tsuya gasped as he penetrated him deep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Akafumi Grayheart, smiled the sweetest smile he had ever had, contentedly.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fumi_Grayheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumi_Grayheart/gifts).



> Unbeta-ed as usual, so please go easy on me 
> 
> after we chat the other night, this came to mind. Fumi_grayheart, this is my gratitude for appreciating my stories and enduring my useless rant over you. I luv you sweetheart and do continue to write...

 

 

 

> _Kuroko gazed out from the window as the day subdued over the land, thinking the thing that will happen to him tomorrow. His deflowering, where every patron has been waiting from a hikkomi like him. Yes, the day has come for him. For almost living twenty one years of his life here in the house of geisha, no its not actually, better it fits a shogi house, his mizuage has finally came. The day which he dreamt that'd never come, the day which he wished never existed. Would he just meekly obey the rules of the house? Or would he rather speak up his mind of what he believes in? Can he defend his right as a human and not be owned by another? Can he fight back the owner of the house?_

> _No. Probably not, Kuroko mused. He wasn't born a fighter. And he'll live his life the way it is now. No matter what'll this cruel future may bring him into, enduring is only the possible thing he'd do. Because what had it been like living back then when he was just a wandering soul on the wrecked streets covered with dust, struggling everyday fighting for his life, sneaking foods just to fill his empty stomach. Running and hiding himself from the hands of cruel invaders. After he lose his family in the middle of the war, and his only friend Akashi Seijuro who never leaves by his side. Akashi Seijuro who made a pinky promise with him to live together until the last of their breath. Akashi Seijuro who made a promise to love him only and only him alone. Akashi Seijuro who saved him from the hands of those sex maniacs and instead of him, Akashi Seijuro who took all the beatings just because they never got the chance to enslave and loathed his body, his pure, innocent and young body._
> 
> _"Run, Tetsuya! Don't mind me here, I can handle this. Just go and hide!" Akashi shouted at him, pushing him away from the grasps of the two evil souls._
> 
> _"But...Akashi-kun,..." Kuroko hesitated._
> 
> _"I said go!"_
> 
> _By then Kuroko run as fast as he can, to where he don't know his feet may lead him. As tears were streaming down his cheeks, Kuroko had one last time his head backward glance. Exactly when one of the bad man hit Akashi in the head with his pistol._
> 
> _"Noooo!" he screamed and heeled back but Akashi shouted._
> 
> _"Idiot! Just go and leave, I will follow you later!"_
> 
> _Kuroko shook his head vigorously. He was frightened to what he was seeing, a bright crimson liquid blossoming near Akashi's eyes._
> 
> _"Go!!"_
> 
> _Heavy-hearted, Kuroko slid under his bare feet and run away. But he was terrified the next sound he heard leaving an appalling silence broken only by the gentle whisper of the sudden rain._
> 
> _BANG! BANG!_
> 
> _Trembling he kept running until he could no longer hold his breath, until his lungs run out of air. And he continued running until his lithe body could no longer take it, until his rain soaked body shivered in the coldness of the ground. He couldn't push the terror at the back of his mind, the anger that swallowing his emotions completely, fighting against the wrath hovering all around him. He clenched his small pale hands._
> 
> _"Akashi-kun...g-gomen...g-gomen, Akashi-kun..." his young heart cried all out, tears kept streaming down his cheeks. He wished he could lose himself in oblivion, but he was too frazzled to even think of running again._
> 
> _The young himself gazed around the surroundings, the empty crumbled streets left by the war, the sickening sight of dried blood on the roads,  hanging bodies of human everywhere. This world is just too cruel for him, losing his family a day before and losing a friend just a day after. Could he still have the will to survive? Will there still be future waiting for him?_
> 
> _"Could I just die too?" bitterly he mumbled._
> 
> _"Why do you want to die, boy?" suddenly a voice drizzled from the air._
> 
> _Kuroko lifted up his face and through his obscured vision he saw a man crouched down his body looking at him._
> 
> _"Everyone left me, and I'm alone now." slowly, his tears back._
> 
> _"Don't cry, boy. Come, stand up and come with me." the stranger stretched his hand beckoning him up._
> 
> _Kuroko wiped his tears using his brace, then gave his small hand to the stranger. He lifted him up, patted his head lightly, and wiped his tears._
> 
> _"Come live with me in hanamachi, there are other young boys like you living there with me so don't be afraid. Everything is free."_
> 
> _No one to turn to, Kuroko followed the stranger without hesitation._
> 
> _"But starting now, you'll be called Tsuya."_
> 
> _That was ten years ago, and war has ended and everything was back into life. And his new life now is becoming an oshoku someday._
> 
> _"Akashi-kun..." Tsuya whispered as he reminisced his past, a single tear steamed up from his eyes._
> 
> _***************_
> 
> _Two attendants were busy doing his hair and his kimono. Sanji was clipping locks of threads up his ears, and some threads bounce at his back shining so skyish, long, soft and silky._
> 
> _"Your hair is so beautiful, Tsuya-sama. I'm sure, Mr. Akafumi Grayheart will like it." Sanji  said breathlessly as he run his hair with the comb._
> 
> _"This Akafumi, what does he look like?" Tsuya asked._
> 
> _Both attendants looked at each other, then gigled._
> 
> _"You haven't seen him even once, Tyusa-sama?" Hana asked. She was smoothing the plates of his kimono, the final touch._
> 
> _"Not yet, but I heard he always come in the house."_
> 
> _"Yes, but he's not getting any courtesan."_
> 
> _"Why's that?"_
> 
> _Hana smiled. "He only came here to see you from a distance, Tsuya-sama."_
> 
> _Tsuya was puzzled. "Does that mean he really waited for my mizuage?"_
> 
> _"Yes, and I think there's a rumor--"_
> 
> _"Hana!" Sanji stopped her._
> 
> _"I'm sorry, we are not allowed to talk something like this. Forgive me," Hana apologized. But Tsuya had the doubt on what supposed Hana would say._
> 
> _"Done, Tsuya-sama. The manager is waiting for you in the receiving hall, Akafumi-sama is waiting in the closed room." Sanji said as she bowed her head and walked backward. Hana did the same._
> 
> _Tsuya slowly wounded to the receiving hall, as he passed by the hallway he took a glanced at the clock, it's six in the evening. Mizuage supposed to be done in the morning, but his patron demanded to be done at night which play fair to him. He doesn't want his patron to see his sad face, he doesn't want him to notice the unwillingness in him. As much as he wanted, he doesn't need to see his face either. Fortunately the mizuage is like a betrothal, both of them has a cover in their face._
> 
> _Furihata, the manager who took him before was waiting in the receiving area. Tsuya clamped his lips, other than being so nice to him, he considered Furihata a big brother, and a friend._
> 
> _"Mr. Akafumi is waiting at the betrothal room, smile Tsuya. You shouldn't show unpleasant face to your patron." Furihata said as he scoop his hand on his arms._
> 
> _"Furihata-san, can I ask you something before I enter the room?"_
> 
> _"What is it?"_
> 
> _"This patron...is he....is he an o-old man?"_
> 
> _"No. He's about your age, or he's same age as you." Furihata said._
> 
> _"Huh? A young patron?" Tsuya then got puzzled why does a young man wants him so badly._
> 
> _"Yes, he's been coming here since you were aged eighteen and now that you're twenty one, means he's really waiting for this to come. And Tsuya....this is my advice as a brother, this patron has put on your ransom--"_
> 
> _"Ransom?" Tsuya was surprised._
> 
> _"Yes, putting ransom in you in your mizuage is actually not permitted but this young man has put so much money that even the owner of the house won't believe. So, owner has approved to it and has signed for your release."_
> 
> _"But I haven't agreed to it!" Tsuya protested._
> 
> _"That's why I'm advising you Tsuya, it's better for you to agree with the ransom than being taken by random man every night, right? At the least, if he'll take you, he's the only man who will touch you. That way, your dignity as a human will be still tact."_
> 
> _Tsuya kept silent. Furihata-san has actually a point there. A very suggestive one, in fact. "Furihata-san, can I just be an attendant forever like you?"_
> 
> _"Can also be, but here's a patron who always look at you and has taken a liking to you. And also this mizuage is necessary so that a patron can put a ransom."_
> 
> _"But this patron, why is he a Grayheart?"_
> 
> _"Silly. Of course, he's a Grayheart because it's his last name."_
> 
> _"I mean...is he a foreigner? Of half blood?"_
> 
> _"He's...a Japanese I think. I don't know really,"_
> 
> _Tsuya silently nodded._
> 
> _"Are you ready?" Furihata asked him when they were infront of the door. Tsuya nodded earnestly._
> 
> _"One more thing, Tsuya, please make your patron satisfied with your performance. That way he won't take back your ransom."_
> 
> _Furihata slides the door, Tsuya saw a built sitting on the floor. As expected, his face was covered just like him._
> 
> _"Akafumi-sama, Tsuya is here. We can now begin the mizuage."_
> 
> _"Alright." said the man, Tsuya was stunned by his voice alone._
> 
> _"So pleasing to the ear," Tsuya mumbled in himself._
> 
> _Both parties sat kneeled infront of the tea table, Furihata kneeled infront of them while assisting Tsuya pour the tea. After that, Akafumi sip the tea then passed the bowl to Tsuya. Akafumi did the same, and Tsuya sip it slowly._
> 
> _"Tea ceremony has ended. Please be civil with each other. Thank you, I will take my leave." Furihata then strode back and leave the room._
> 
> _The time has come. Tsuya mentally muttered. After Furihata and one attendant helped him undress his kimono, he felt helpless. It was hard for him to speak with his patron; he has nothing to say anyway. Tsuya felt the dark night on his naked flesh, and the cold was chilling him._
> 
> _"Nervous?" Akafumi amusedly said. He was still wearing his clothes and his face uncovered yet._
> 
> _"C-can I ask a favor before we do my...before y-you deflower me?"_
> 
> _"Sure,"_
> 
> _"Can we do it in the dark? I don't want you see my unsightly f-face. I'm sorry, Akafumi-san."_
> 
> _Akafumi smiled. "As you wished," and darkness descend._
> 
> _**********_
> 
> _Tsuya feels a swirl of emptiness threatened to asphyxiate him, the profound loss of his sense overcasted with blackness even darker than the night. Akafumi placed his hand on his shoulder and then tilt his head so he can look at him, though it's dark, Tsuya can only percieve the man's built a little bigger than him._
> 
> _"Relax yourself, Tsuya. I will be gentle to you." Akafumi whispered relief when he felt Tsuya's trembling shoulders._
> 
> _"Forgive me, Akafumi-san. I won't lie to you that I don't really like to do this but I will do my best to satisfy you."_
> 
> _"Rest assured that I'll be satisfied, Tsuya." the patron said and lean his head onto Tsuya's forehead._
> 
> _And as his time narrowed, he became more tense._
> 
> _Tsuya felt Akafumi's hand snailed his shoulder down his naked back, softly caressing him and he forced himself to remain still. Then his lips moved and in a split seconds he was kissing him. He gasped in breath and held it tight as Akafumi continue to kiss him, savor his mouth as he slip through his hot tongue inside._
> 
> _Indulge. Indulge. Tsuya silently uttered to himself. He must do this and satisfy Akafumi, he must indulge his whole self  so both of them could be satisfied._
> 
> _Tsuya streamed his hand down along the soft muscles of  Akafumi's back, feel the shapes, gripped his buttocks, they were tight. Akafumi seized his hip and slowly shove him down the tatami bed, rolled over and he's on top. Tsuya hooked his legs around Akafumi's waist and let his hands touched his chest, slide down to his stomach, and down...down...bit more._
> 
> _Akafumi rolled over and their position change, now Tsuya was on top. Tsuya lowered down his face and kiss the patron's chest, he trailed wet kisses down to his stomach, he glides his tongue way down in between his thighs. When Tsuya touched him and stroke his maleness, Akafumi gasped and moaned in ecstacy, then he open his mouth and took him in and Tsuya lost himself in the erotic nature of what they are doing and they became insistent._
> 
> _"Tsuya....hhhh"_
> 
> _Tsuya moved his head slow at first and then as time went on, his head moved a bit faster...and faster as he tasted Akafumi's little hard head inside his mouth. Delved it so deep down to his throat, until Tsuya was out of air and he released his mouth. He was panting now. The roughness of the curls excited him more as he slid his sweaty face against it. Then he hold his hardness, hard as a stone, so hot as his boiling blood and stroke it moving his hand up and down fast._
> 
> _Akafumi can't take it anymore, he flip sideward and rolled Tsuya's body down, now they were in reversed. He kneeled. His dark shape hovered over the courtesan, he pushed gently his knee in between his thighs urging him to spread his legs wide enough for him to indulge. He put his hand on his belly, caressed him down to his "friend", and stroke it. Then he lowered his head, and sucked him hard._
> 
> _"hhhhhmmmppp...." Tsuya pressed his fist to the patron's shoulder, borrowing strength._
> 
> _Akafumi felt wild pleasure, wild lust towards the cerulean. He rose his head and lifted his hands, ran a finger through Tsuya's long skyblue hair. Then he kissed his lips, warm, surprising and marvelous. A soft moan escaped from his throat. Being kissed so manly in passionate fashion._
> 
> _"Are you okay?" Akafumi asked softly._
> 
> _"Y-yeah, I'm fine."_
> 
> _"Then, I'll be entering you now."_
> 
> _For one twisting minute, Tsuya had been indulged. It came with a long ridged quivers, his legs cramps as his toes clawed onto Akafumi's legs._
> 
> _"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun...." Tsuya whispered as he felt the first pounce of the person atop him._
> 
> _"Akashi...someone dear to you?" Akafumi huffed beneath his ears as he thrust the second time making the cerulean head moan aloud._
> 
> _"N-no...I m-mean...yes." Tsuya said as he continue penetrating him deep._
> 
> _Mr. Akafumi Grayheart smiled the sweetest smile he had ever had, contentedly._
> 
> _Akafumi slammed himself deep on Tsuya as debauchery swamped over him, the courtesan submit himself completely, helplessly and their emotions run free. Tsuya pulled down Akafumi's body against his, then lightly scraped his teeth across his shoulder blade as the patron pounced him faster, over and over again. Tsuya moaned and bucked, accompanied by such thrills and pleasure as wring groans leaving them breathless._
> 
> _As both of them reached their climax, Tsuya tangled his hands around Akafumi's neck, shaking, trembling. He gasped sharply, as if it was eternity that was too much to endure. And with a final thrust, both of them subsided. And it was over._
> 
> _Akafumi collapsed on top of him, carrying his weight on his elbows. Panting, huffing and grasping air to fill their lungs. And for a wonderful moment, Tsuya thought that was a sweet release. And he was satisfied. Akafumi had been satisfied, too._
> 
> _"Are you okay, Tetsuya?"_
> 
> _"Y-yea--" words freeze from his mouth. Tetsuya???? How come? No one knows his real name, not even Furihata-san._
> 
> _"Hmm?" Akafumi hummed, he felt his body became rigid._
> 
> _"H-how? Why do you know my real name?"_
> 
> _"To answer that, can I on the light?" Akafumi didn't wait for him to answer and brightness flooded the room._
> 
> _And there reveals the face of his patron, Akafumi Grayheart, no, Akashi Seijuro._
> 
> _"H-how...come?" Tetsuya asked, wondering in surprised, or more so, shocked._
> 
> _"How come I'm alive? Is that what you mean, Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked as he rolled over his body to the other side on the tatami._
> 
> _"That time...I thought, that firing..aimed you?"_
> 
> _"Aren't you happy that I'm alive?"_
> 
> _"Of course, I'm happy. What I mean was I heard that sound and I thought those men killed you."_
> 
> _"I also thought that time would be my last day, but there was a man in hiding and fired those two men and died. I saw you running, I'm happy that you had escaped."_
> 
> _"But why? Your name..."_
> 
> _"Ah, that english man who saved me adopted me after that. Since he wanted to bring me in England, he has to adopt me and change mine to his name." Seijuro explained as he caressed his shoulder._
> 
> _"And why did you come back?"_
> 
> _"I promised you, right? I said before that I will come and follow you, I'm sorry it was only now. I'm still young at those times and I don't have anything to offer you yet. I had to grow and earn for a living, eventhough my adopted father was rich, I still worked for my own. And after six years of living with him in England, after his death, I decided to return back here in Japan. This is my home, Tetsuya. You are here, and you are my home."_
> 
> _Rendered speechless, Tetsuya cried. He is happy. He hugged him tight, with inundated hope. Yes, they are both home. Home in each other's arms._
> 
>  
> 
> _***End***_
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Grayheart sounds english so it fits the name for the englishman who adopted Akashi. And forgive me FIONA sweetheart for using it without your permission***tho I know u will allow it**smirk**
> 
> Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this senseless fic...


End file.
